


Better Than That

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To add to the torture, Crowley tells Meg what happened to everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Tears' at [SPN 30 Snapshots](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/) and the 333 words challenge at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com).

Crowley’s skills with a knife, not to mention every other object that was lying on that infernal tea trolley of his, was more than enough to bring any human to tears. It would have made a good few demons sob too but Meg was stronger, she was better than that.

The knife could sink into her skin, the holy water could wash over her and the salt could be rubbed into her wounds as many times as they liked but not a single tear rose to their bait. This was entertainment for them and she had been used for that by the best of them, way better than Crowley. 

Eventually he tired and handed her over to his demons, content to watch as she squirmed and screamed. Then he started talking, telling her about how they’d taken the kid and how Sam had been left to fend for himself. And best of all, Dean had taken out Dick and gotten caught up in the slipstream, sucked into purgatory with him. And Castiel, him as well.

“What do I care?” Meg said, pulling at her restraints and laughing. On the inside her brain was working furiously.

“There must be some reason you helped them.”

She laughed again, words not flowing fast enough to make a snappy comeback. She knew what purgatory meant for them. It meant facing every creature they’d ever pissed off and then some. It meant fighting for their life every minute of every day against every creature that had ever died and every one that would die for the rest of time. Including her, sooner or later. From the way things were looking, probably sooner.

“Why don’t you kill me and then I can send them your love.” Meg snarled, not entirely sure she didn’t mean it.

She turned her head to the side, pretending she was turning away from the knife. A single tear broke down her defences and made a bid for freedom, leaving the rest of her behind.


End file.
